Blood Kiss
by harleykiss
Summary: What happens if Eric met and fell in love before the True Blood series. If Eric only liked Sookie because the way she smelled like his love. Have you ever wondered why Eric keeps Sookie alive. What if sookie was her replacement until she came back.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Kiss **

**What happens if Eric met and fell in love before the True Blood series. If Eric only liked Sookie because the well she smelled like his love. Have you ever wondered why Eric keeps Sookie alive. What if sookie was her replacement until she came back. Do any of you willy think Eric would ever keep a human is for people who hate sookie. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hi every one it is me again. Well this fanfiction came about when I read some of True Blood fan fiction about Eric. So I got a story in my head I just cant get out. WARNING, Do not read unless you like very erotic stories, or forbidden love. Remember you can always write my story the way you want to write it , because sometimes I get distracted with another story, or get major writers block. So please bear with me. Ok lets get started. ( xoxo is when I start another section of the story since my lines never show.)**

**Prologue. Part 1**

**Xoxo xoxo xoxo **

" hello little girl." a voice said from behind me.

" what are you doing out so late at night?" The first voice started playing with a lock of my curly golden blonde hair. He took a big whiff of my hair.

" you smell delicious." He said.

"are you two vampires?" I asked calmly. They looked startled. Their mouths hung a gape, and their eyes were wide as saucers.

" How would you know that we are vampires?" He asked a little taken a back.

" because you two smell like rotten flesh." I answered calmly. The second man was about to say something, be he decided against it. Instead he grabbed my shoulders hard and extended his fangs.

" this talking is getting annoying." he was about to bite me, but the next thing I knew he was thrown off of me.

The two vampires looked frightened. The man or vampire that was squeezing the neck of the vampire that tried to attack me. He has dirty blonde hair, and of what I could see of his eyes they were blue. He has on a black leather jacket. I looked lower down. He has on tight fitting leather pants on. They were so tight I could see a large dent in front of them. I liked my lips. He stared at me with lust in his eyes. I got wet in between my legs. He smelled it. He raised one eyebrow up, and have one of the most sexiest smirk I have ever seen. I bit my bottom lip.

We were to caught up in our own little wold. We almost missed the gasped of the first vampire that tried to talk to me.

" Erick!" the vampire screeched. Mmmm so his name is Eric.

" you just disrespected this pretty little lady, I should kill you two,but she probably wouldn't like it." Eric told both vampires.

" oh I don't mind." I told him while smiling with a little giggle.

" Well you heard the little lady." He said while ripping the heart out of the second vampire. The first one started to run.

" Why do they always got to run." Eric sighed. Before he got to far Eric caught up to him and killed him. Then he was right in front of me.

" Thank you." I giggled.

"What are you going to give me?" He smirked.

" a kiss?" I asked and his smirk grew.

He swooped down, and latched his lips to mine. We both moaned when we came in contact. His fangs extended. His tongue slid into my mouth. It felt like he was trying to explore every hidden secret of my willing mouth. We couldn't stop touching each other.

I slipped his leather jacket off of him, and I slipped my hands in his black shirt to feel his chest. His chest was so smooth. I could tell that he didn't even have a stubble of hair on his smooth chest.

He pushed me up against the wall. He lifted up my red dress. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ripped my panties off. I hissed in a little pain, but he made up for it. Before I knew it he slammed his cock up my soaking wet pussy. We both moaned. He didn't even give me time to adjust to his size. You could hear our flesh slapping together. I could tell when he was to his peak. He sped up. I clenched my pussy around him. He knew I was about to come.

" i-i-i'm coming!" I shouted. When we both came. We bit in each others neck. I tasted hid blood, and he tasted my blood. We rode out our orgasm in this position. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Until he pulled out, and smooth mt dress back down.. He still didn't put me down, but held me.

" My name id Eric Northman, yours?" He told me his name.

" Ambrosine." I said while snuggling in the crook of his neck.

" hold on tight." he said . Before I could ask why I saw everything became blurry. As soon as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I could see very clearly. In the distance I saw a two story house. It was kinda small, but cute in its own unique way. We blew into the house. We passed some doors, until we finally stopped at a bedroom.

He threw me on the bed, and he glided on top of me.

" So Ambrosine where you from?" he asked between kisses on my neck.

" Why?" I asked between a moan.

" I just want to get to know you better is that so wrong?" he looked worried.

" no it is not." I said while thinking of something better to say.

" it's just I don't want you to be afraid of who I am, or what I am." I told him.

" I wont be afraid of a human." he told me while my eyebrows furrowed together.

" do I look human to you?" I hissed.

" yes you do." he looked confused. I thought about that, and then my eyes changed from blue to red. He gasped.

" now do I look human?" I asked. He just shook his head no.

" besides you should have noticed my blood tasted different than human blood." I sighed.

" they say the blood of your mate tastes like you never tasted before." he said.

" mate what?" I shouted.

" you know as in mates we are meant to be together for all eternity blah blah." He explained in a sarcastic tone.

" how is that possible me a mate to a vampire." I said disgustingly.

" why, do you not like vampires or something?" he asked.

" it's not just me. It's all of my kind. Vampires disgust us, but we still let them live." I explained to him.

" do you hate me." he pouted. He just looked so cute as if he was begging me to say no.

" for some odd reason I don't." I told him while looking away. He smirked.

" so you do like me, huh." His smirk even got even larger. Then he started tickling me.

" ha, ha , stop, ha fine I five up you win, fine I do like you, so stop." I giggled.

He started kissing me. He fluttered soft, gentle kisses on my collar bones, and around my neck. Then he came back up, and smashed our lips together hard. He pulled back.

" you are the most beautiful creature I have ever saw." His big blue eyes looked lovingly into my red eyes. I blushed. This is my first time that I have ever blushed in my entire life.

He grabbed the bottom of my dress. Pulled it over my head, and off my arms. All I had left on was matching red lingerie, and my black boots. None of those article of clothes stayed on for lone, because he stripped me down till I was bear to only him.

He started massaging my breast. He put my left nipple in his mouth, and started sucking on it. The slurping sounds he was making. Made me let out a loud moan, and get even wetter. He started kissing me down me stomach, until he reached my belly button. He kissed my belly button. He also swirled his tongue around it. Then slid hes tongue down to my lower lips. He spread open my pussy lips with his fingers, and he stared at it for a fer seconds. Until I finally got to frustrated. That I was thrusting and wiggling to relieve the ache between my legs.

All he did was chuckle, but that got me even more frustrated. So I growled and glared at him. He still chuckled, but I think he finally got the point. The next thing I knew. His head swooped down, and he plunged hid tongue in my soaking wet pussy.

" ahh." I gasped.

He brought his hand up to massage one of my breast. I squeezed my thighs around his face to make sure he doesn't move. That's when he stopped massaging me, and my thighs. He increased his pace.

" mmm, ahh, ahhhhh!" I screamed my climax while arcing my back. He gulped all of it down.

He came back up on his knees. He spread my legs even wider than they already were. He grabbed his cock, and started rubbing it. He teased my pussy with the tip of his cock. Finally he plunged himself all the way to the hilt of my pussy. With no ease. The one the I noticed about him. H e is definitely alpha material. Of course my mate would have to be a powerful alpha. I thought to myself sarcastic.

" you are mine!" he shouted and plunged right back into me.

" yes,ah,ahn, like you are mine, ahnn." I moaned. His eyes were filled with lust.

" I'm gonna c-c-come." I hissed. I grabbed Eric, and I started clawing his back.

" come for me my little demoness." Eric said in a husky voice.

" Er-ric!" I screamed, and bit down on his chest. He also bit down on my arm when he came to his release.

He rolled off me. Turned on his side, and grabbed me. I turned over on my side, and we molded our bodies together. He snuggled in the crook of my neck.

" good morning." I said.

" good morning, now go to sleep." he mumbled.

I wonder if I should tell him my kind don't sleep. Oh well I'll tell him later. Speaking of later I got to tell mom and dad about this. They are not going to be happy that my mate his a vampire. Then again they can't do anything about it if we are destined to be together.

I stayed snuggled in his arms until he woke at sunset.

Xoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay everyone I hoped you liked it. By the way this story is only if you hate sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood kiss **

Ok this is part two of my prologue. I must thank you for reading my story. I hope I can make it even more interesting for yall. This is for the readers who wanted me to hurry up and update. Hope you all like it.

Prologue 2 xoxoxxoxoxox

" Pam, I finally found her!" Eric said excitedly.

" found who?" Pam asked boredom laced in her voice.

" my mate." he said to Pam like it was the most natural thing to say in this world.

" that's impossible master, your an ancient vampire and don't they only find there mates when they are young, and if they don't then they go on living without a mate?" Pam asked in confusion written in her voice.

" and she couldn't possibly be human can she?" Pam asked.

"and if she is what would you do?" Eric asked with a smirk.

" I would kill her, no wait I wouldn't just kill her I would torture her, ugh I hate humans." Pam said with disgust.

" well Pam you don't have to worry she isn't human, then again I don't know what she is." Eric told Pam. While thinking what his mate could possibly be.

" as long as she is not human then have fun." Pam waved him off while heading upstairs.

" where are you going." Eric asked her.

" I'm going to meet her." Pam told him.

When they got to Erics' room. She was nowhere to be seen.

" where is she?" Pam asked.

" she was here when I awoke" Eric told Pam. Pam looked at him skeptical.

" Master are you sure your old age isn't getting to you?" Pam looked worried.

" Dammit Pam I'm not loosing my ….!" Eric said with a glare, but stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

" I sense her." Eric said.

" she's in the basement." Eric said while him and Pam zoomed to the basement.

When they arrived in the basement. They sawmen and women chained up everywhere. Some were chained on the ceiling, walls, and floor. Right in the corner of the floor. They saw a girl kissing and having sex with a man on the floor. They just watched from the sidelines. Pam with shock on her face, and Eric with anger.. Then all of a sudden the guys heart stopped beating. She raised her head and looked at them.

" Eric, hi!" Ambrosine said with a smile.

" what, what are you doing?" Eric said pissed.

" well I told you I wasn't human." Ambrosine rolled her eyes.

" that doesn't mean you are suppose to do that." Eric was seething.

" I feed off of men desires like you feed off human blood." Ambrosine told him while getting off the dead guy.

" and last night I was looking for me a meal. Until those vampires and you interrupted me." Ambrosine said glaring at him.

" wait you feed off of men desires, but that would make you a." Eric was saying but got interrupted by Pam.

" a succubus." Pam said with sock.

" ding, ding you two are more intelligent than you look." Ambrosine said with sarcastic laced in her voice.

" I thought they didn't exist." Eric said while thinking.

"well there is a lot you think don't exist, but does." Ambosind said while sighing.

" and now that your my mate you are going to find out a lot,"Ambrosine said with a smirk.

" I don't care what you are as long as you are mine." Eric said while walking over to Ambrosine, and kissing her passionately on the lips.

" I am your as you are min." Ambrosine moaned.

" well hello I'm Pam if any one would like to know." Pam walked up yo them.

" uhg another vampire, but for some reason I think we will get along well." Ambosine said while smiling at Pam.

" so you are a succubus?" Pam asked happily.

" I'm partially succubus." Ambrosine answered.

" so you are still human?" Pam asked.

" no, ha, I hate humans almost more than I hate vampires." Ambrosine said.

" how about we go upstairs?" Eric asked. We headed upstairs. We arrived in the living-room. You could say the living-room looked like a bachelor pad, but with vampire tastes.

" how original." Ambrosine said sarcastic. Eric sat on a black leather loveseat. He pulled Ambrosine on his lap.

" well little demon you can redecorate any time you want." Eric said while kissing Ambrosine cheek.

" so how old are you?" Pam asked.

"My name is Ambosine, and I am 16 years old." Ambosine said. Then turned her head around to look at Eric.

" does my age bother you?" Ambosine asked.

" no I am 1,563 years older than you, and I use to be a Viking King." Eric told her truthfully. He pecked her lips.

" plus you are not human." Eric smirked.

"and if you two want to know. I'm the first demon that was born demon." She laughed.

" what?" Pam said.

" excuse me?" Eric said. Pam and Eric looked at each others shocked faces.

" ha, ha, yep I'm the only demon to ever have parents." Ambrosine laughed.

"Then." Eric was still shocked.

" yep, you have to meet my parents, and they don't like vampires. Oh I can't wait to see what happens." Ambrosine giggled.

" oh by the way my parents and I are plain evil, we don't care for any one. We will kill in a heartbeat if we want to, and we don't care who they are." Ambrosine said with evil laces in her voice.

" you have this earthy forest smell to you." Eric put his nose against her neck and inhaled. Then exhaled , Ambrosine giggled.

" don't tell me your weakness is your neck." Eric smirked. Proud of himself for finding her weakness. He blew on her neck. She giggled again. If Eric was not staring intensely at her. He would of missed the little pinkness on her cheeks. Oh, so my little demon can blush. Eric smirked to himself.

" you look so beautiful when you blush." Eric smirked.

" if you are not full blood succubus then what are you?" Pam interrupted their moment. Eric growled at her.

" I'm not going to tell you, because I think it will be more fun to let you two figure it out yourself." Ambrosine smiled a frightening smile.

" do you love to torture people?" Eric asked.

" yes, I do it's what I crave for." Ambrosine smiled while her blue eyes looked more deadly then they have ever seen on anybody before.

" you look quite beautiful when you look like that." Eric said while giving her a loving smile.

" really usually everyone runs from me, even demons." Ambrosine tilted her head and put a finger on her chin trying to look innocent. Eric and Pam could definitely see why every one runs from her, because she definitely has an aura for wanting to be obeyed, and if you don't obey her. You will die.

" aww, I'm so bored." Ambrosine pouted.

" I know lets go shopping!" Ambrosine said excitedly.


	3. prologue 3

**Okay everyone as you have probably have guessed already. I like far fetch things. I like things I know can not happen in real life. I like to go over board on writing my stories. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxxo Prologue part 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

" shopping?" Pam questioned.

" yeah, you know a girls number one priority ." Ambrosine rolled her eyes.

" Pam doesn't do shopping." Eric stated.

" I can see that." Ambrosine looked at Pam from head to toe.

" what does that mean?" Pam furrowed her eyebrows together.

" oh nothing, lets go." Ambrosine grabbed one of Eric and Pams hands.

" are you two ready?" Ambrosine asked.

" ready for what?" Pam asked. Ambrosine just smiled, and transported them.

" where are we"? Eric asked. Pam and Eric were looking around.

" the mall duh." Ambrosine sighed.

" how did we get here?" Eric asked a little confused.

" I transported us here?" Ambrosine answered.

" can all demons transport?" Eric asked.

" no, not really, only the powerful ones, and the ones that look human." Ambosine answered. 

" so that makes you one of the powerful ones?" Eric asked.

" yeah pretty much, not that many more are more powerful than me." Ambrosine answered.

" okay, I'm tired of talking, lets shop!" Ambrosine shouted.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxo

" lets shop for you first Pamella." Ambrosine said.

" Pamella?" Pam asked confused.

" yeah my new nickname for you. Pam just sounds so boring like an old ladies name, so that is your name from now on." Ambrosine told Pam sternly. The look she was giving Pam spelled out. You better agree or face the consequences. Pam shook that thought away, and nod her head. To agree with Ambrosine.

" whats wrong with what I have on?" Pam asked looking at how she was dressed.

" you look like a woman from the 1950's." Ambrosine scoffed at her.

" but that's when master turned me." Pam said.

"oh well, that explains it." Ambrosine giggled. Ambrosine looked at Pam from head to toe. Pam had on a pink summer dress that went past her knees. With white poky dots, and a pink headband.

" your a vampire indulge in it this is the 1990's , just stop talking, and lets shop." Ambrosine got frustrated.

She walked off leaving Pam, and Eric where they were standing. When they noticed she was gone. They caught up with her, until she stopped at a clothing store. The store looked like it was filled with mostly black and red clothes. Ambrosine went in. They followed her in.

" come here Pamella." Ambrosine ordered. Ambrosine had in her hand a black leather mini skirt, and a black leather corset. Pam looked at her horror stricken.

" I'm not wearing that." Pam said shocked.

" Pamella you don't have to be so modest any more." Ambrosine sighed.

" plus your a vampire now." Ambrosine said.

" your not suppose to care for what anybody thinks of you."

" your immortal do what you want, wear what you want, and tell everybody else to fuck off, and leave you alone."

" or better yet just kill them." Ambrosine smirked.

" live a little Pamella." Ambrosine smiled. Pam thought about what Ambrosine said, and decided she was right. She did need to live and forget about her past. She grabbed the outfit, and walked swiftly in the changing room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" thank you." Eric said smoothly.

" for what?" Ambrosine asked.

" for helping her." Eric pulled Ambrosine in for a hug.

" no prob, she needed it." Ambrosine smilled.

" you are the most wonderful est mate that any man could ask for." Eric said while kissing her neck, Ambrosine giggled.

" I would never do that for any body else, I just think I'm going to like her, plus I hated that out fit she had on." Ambrosine said with a smirk. As soon as Ambrosine was done talking. Pam come out of the dressing room.

" you look hot Pamella." Ambrosine winked.

" are you sure I never wore anything like this before." Pam said worried.

" trust me if you look like that I think your dinner will be begging for you to bite them." Ambrosine smirked. Ambrosine went up to Pam and pulled out her pink head band, and fluffed her hair out a bit. She stood back and looked at her handy work.

" There, all we need to do is find you some black high heeled boots." Ambrosine said while leaving that store and walking in another store. They were surrounded by shoes, but Ambrosine didn't stop, until she got to the back of the department.

" what size do you wear?" Ambrosine asked Pam.

" umm size seven in a half." Pam answered. Ambrosine nodded her head to confirm she understood, and started looking through the boots. She finally picked a pair out.

" here try these on." Ambrosine handed Pam the box. She opened the box with a shocked face.

" their thigh high 4in. Leather boots." Ambrosine explained. Pam just nodded and started putting them on. She wobbled a little when she got up.

" mmmm your still missing something." Ambrosine narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head while biting her lip. Then all of a sudden her eyes lit up. She started digging in her purse.

She if very amusing to watch, wait where did that purse come from? Eric thought to himself.

" aha found it!" Ambrosine shouted. She had in her hand a lipstick, and a black pencil.

" sit down." Ambrosine told Pam. When Pam sat down Ambrosine walked up to her, and stood in front of Pam. She smeared red lipstick on Pams lips, and put black eyeliner around Pams eyes to give it a feline look.

" now your finished." Ambrosine smiled, and turned Pam around to a mirror to look at herself.

" wow is this me?" Pam said in a whisper, while lightly touching her face.

" yes all I told you is that those clothes you had on was not the real you." Ambrosine said with a soft smile.

" but what your starring at in your reflection is the real, and new you." Ambosine said.

" thank you so much." Pam said with blood tears starting to form.

" you know, we are going to have to kill a lot of humans if you let your blood tears flow."

" but by all means do I wouldn't mind killing the humans." Ambrosine smirked. Pam stopped her tears before they fell.

" oh well your loss." Ambrosine clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

" well I guess it is time for me to go to my favorite shop." Ambrosine said happily. They left the shop.

" what kind of outfits do you wear?" Eric said in a husky voice.

" you will just have to wait and find out." Ambrosine giggled.

" yes I will." Eric smirked thinking of different ways of taking of different kind of clothes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **AURTHORS NOTE! **

**I thought it would be interesting if Ambrosine taught Pam how to dress. I'm going to quit this story for a little while, because I want to work on a Buffy story. The story will be a Spike, Willow, and Angelus love story. Willow evil. Also for Buffy haters there is just some reason I do not like that girl. **


	4. prologue 4

**If you read my stories than you know it is RATED M for a reason. 18 and OLDER. I do not own any true blood character. **

**WARNING: SEX SCENE MOSTLY.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Prologue 4 xoxoxoxo **

" hold this." Ambrosine told Eric. After they got done shopping for Pam a new style. They went to shop for Ambrosine.

" what kind of store is this?" Pam asked while looking around.

" it's a loli clothing store."

" it's were people come to look like dolls." Ambrosine answered while staring at an outfit on the wall.

" why would people want to look like dolls." Eric asked while carrying Ambrosines' outfits.

" I don't know."

" maybe it is because I like wearing it, and it's my own style." Ambrosine said while moving the outfit on the wall with her mind to her waiting hand. Eric and Pam were shocked.

" I'm going to try this on." Ambrosine said while pecking Eric on the lips, and going into the dressing room.

"I'm going to see if she needs any help putting on her clothes." Eric told Pam while slipping into the dressing room.

" I have a feeling there is going to be a lot more taking off than putting on." Pam shook her head smiling.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was putting on the new dress I found. When Eric decided to disturb me.

" may I ask why are you coming into a maidens dressing area, my dear Viking King?" Ambrosine asked with a glare, but with amusement laced in her voice.

" I never really needed permission to watch a maiden dress or undress." Eric fired back with a smirk, and wiggled his eyebrow.

" of course they wouldn't mind you were their Prince, and King. they probably thought that you would make them your Queen , or mistress, or you would kill them for disobeying you." Ambrosine scoffed.

" I never would, because you are my destined Queen." Eric smirked ,and was in front of her like lighting. By using his vampire speed.

" really, I think I like the sound of that." she winked at him. He smirked.

He grabbed her ass, and pulled her body toward him. Even when she was wearing 6'inch heels. Her head only came up to a few inches below his shoulder.

" you know you are just to tall?" she said while lacing her arms around his neck.

" mmmm, maybe you are just too short." Eric said with a big toothy grin. I was about to say something back to him, but before I even had a chance. He smashed our lips together hard.

He turned her around in a blink of an eye. Were I was pushed up against the mirror. So that I couldn't hardly move my body muscles. It was kinda hard being pushed up against the mirror, and Eric spooning me from behind.

I looked at the reflection on the side way mirror. I saw a smirking Eric looking like he just bested me. I wonder if I should tell him I can flip our positions easily anytime. Nah, I will just let him have his fun, and for him to think for a while that he is in control.

She braced the palms of her hand against the mirror, and pulled her face off the mirror. He pushed the her skirt up to her waist. Where it was showing her bare buttocks to him. He marveled at how beautiful, and smooth it was.

" perfect." He groaned.

" quit complementing me, and just fuck me like you want to!" she hissed, before she even knew what hit her. He unzipped his leather pants. Pulled out his rock hard male organ, and plunged right in her ass.

" oh, my!" Ambrosine moaned in pleasure, not pain. Her kind really didn't feel pain.

" oh fuck!" he hissed.

" you feel so good." Eric moaned while steadily thrusting into her.

He pulled out where only his head was inside her. He slammed back into her. They probably shook the dress stall.

" Eric quit torturing me." Ambrosine hissed.

" yes mam." Eric said while chuckling. He used his vampire speed to speed up his thrusting.

What felt like hours was only ten minutes. When he felt her clench around him, and new she was close.

" you close baby." Eric growled out.

" mmm yes.' moan

" don't stop." groan.

" please let me cum." Ambrosine begged. Eric smirked with satisfaction for being able to make her beg. He reached in their combined bodies, and started fingering her clit. That was all he had to do to push her over the edge. He bit, and turned her neck, and felt her intoxicating blood flow threw his mouth, and down his throat. She screamed out his name while she climaxed, and he shot his hot load of cum inside her.

" that was fun." Ambrosine giggled.

Eric grunted in response. Confirming what she said. Eric snuggle into the crook of her neck. He pulled out, and zipped up his pants. She straitened up, and readjusted her clothes.

" I think it is time to go." Ambrosine said while kissing his cheek. She left the room, Eric following.

" danm, I'm happy shes my mate." Eric whispered to himself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" did you two have fun?" Pam asked giving I know what you just did look.

"mmm huh." Ambrosine said in a daze. Eric came up behind her.

" yes Pam we had fun."

" like you like to call it." Eric had a satisfied grin on his face.

" of course you did. I heard everything you two just did." Pam said sarcastic.

" your going have to get use to it."Eric said while snuggling into Ambrosine neck.

" it's not like I can go anywhere, since Eric and I are mated." Ambrosine rolled her eyes.

" lets just go." Ambrosine said. Eric grabbed all the shopping bags. Ambrosine grabbed Eric, and  
>Pams hands. She telaported them back to Eric house.<p>

After everyone arrived back home. Pam went to her bedroom to put all her clothes in her closet. While Eric led Ambrosine to the couch. They turned on the TV, and watched Turner and Hooch. (don't judge, I love that movie, and I thought it would be funny if her only weakness was of cute, fluffy animals.)

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

Okay that was prologue 4 and I hoped you enjoyed it.

I think in the next chapter I will let you meet Ambrosines parents.


End file.
